The present invention is concerned with 2-substituted-propoxy-3-cyano-5-methoxy, benzyloxy or hydroxypyridines and intermediates.
Disubstituted pyridines having pharmaceutical activity are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,000,282 and 4,125,618. Trisubstituted pyridines are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,115,575 and EPO publication No. 0,003,278.
Pharmaceutically active trisubstituted pyridines of the present invention have been discovered as well as novel pyridine intermediates.